Forgotten Warrior
by kyrgy11
Summary: (Rated M just to make sure all the content is covered.) Jason/ Red Hood has been betrayed. The woman he loves is not who she should be, and has started to haunt Jason's dreams and reality. Can the bat family save him? Can Jason save Kendra from her dark side? Or will the Hood be broken once and for all?(Yes it includes a made up character, but the majority is Comic Based!)
1. Prologue: Intro to the Black Hawk

**Hello readers, Ok so I know it said it is a story about Jason Todd, but you need this character overview to understand the rest of the story! I promise, it really is focused on him! and well, the rest of the family too! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Prologue: (An introduction of the character Black Hawk)**

My name is Kendra Hunters, I am the daughter of the late Anthony Hunters; billionaire, philanthropist, father of 7, and loving husband, now Dead. My father went to school with Bruce Wayne, was one of his best friends, so officially Bruce is my guardian and Godfather; But in reality, he was more of a father to me than my Biological one. My mom died when I was young, some accident with chemical overdoses at a medical research lab, I don't remember her much; guess it is better that way. My father and all but one of my siblings died in an accident at Haly's Circus almost two months before the Deaths of John and Mary Grayson. I grew up with Richard, had a huge crush on him at one point, and even joined him for a time as a sidekick to Batman; only difference is, no one remembers me. To the public eye, Bluejay never existed, and that is exactly the way we had panned it. I was the shadow, the silent covert ops agent for the team, no one ever knew I was there until it was too late. But all that changed when I was abducted, I guess I pissed of the wrong people at the wrong time. For almost 11 months I was tortured and experimented on by Scarecrow and his men, they tested every new batch of fear toxin on me… and then would leave me to rot. No one came looking, at least none that I knew… Barbara Gordon (My second cousin twice removed… or something like that) took my place as the female partner, only she chose the "original" name of Batgirl as her persona. Richard Grayson quit the role of robin to become Nightwing, and Jason Todd took his place. I had met Jason a few years back and had taken it upon myself to check on him and his mother occasionally… He and I were... complicated, we always have been. (His dad had gone to and died in prison, and his mom had died of her overdose while I was being held captive.) Most of it is a blur of pain and sickness, but I vividly remember the day I died… My death was one that everyone in Gotham tried hard to forget and probably did thanks to the fear toxin.

It was the Fourth of July, independence day, and Gotham was having a massive fireworks display planned for that evening. Everyone was excited… this year was going to be extra special, because it was the 5th year since the crime wars ended. Don Maroni was shipped off to blackgate and Don Falcone went into early retirement down south somewhere, Penguin was in hiding, and for the most part the gangs and mobs were laying low. Everyone thought that meant there was going to be a time of relative peace, that Gotham had come through the worst and was headed back into a golden age. While the people of Gotham might be the most resilient, they often have a way of seeing too much hope some places where it really isn't, in other words, they couldn't possibly have been more wrong.

As the nightlife festivities began the city was placed into its temporary power shut down ( half the grid, so that people could see the show), only the street lights and the big viewing screens were left on as the people made their way towards the central park. Then the announcement came. Scarecrow's face plastered on every screen, and mobile device, he delivered a shocking message, revealing my disheveled, disoriented, and bleeding body to the masses. They didn't know me, who I was, or what I had done for them; all they knew was that this young girl was about to die…

Jason and Bruce tried, heart and soul they tried to save me but as I fell from the top of Wayne Tower, fear toxin seeping through my veins, a bullet in my abdomen; I became… Disappointed. I wasn't angry, or afraid, I was sad but not upset… my only regret was not saying goodbye.

As I fell the last thing I saw was the shock on Bruce's face, Jason frozen in a silent scream, and who I know now to be Batgirl and Nightwing on the top of the roof looking down at me. No one remembers because they don't want to remember. The fear toxin made them hallucinate, and they desperately want to believe the 13 year old girl who fell from a building, shot to death by a psychopath, was a hallucination. The truly unknown hero.

Bruce never talks about it, Dick and Barb look away at even the mention of the bird, and Jason… It still gives him nightmares sometimes.

So how is it that I can be telling you all of this? I mean I'm supposed to be dead right? Well how many of us have ever stayed dead? We're really hard to kill for good. But you're probably wondering what happened afterwards… Well for starters I was raised by Ra's Al Ghul himself, hand selected to be his protege and Second hand, and after I surpassed even his skills I moved to the Al Caste, only took me two months to complete their training, then I traveled to the mountains to learn my family's trade; we're trained killers, the best on any known planet… the list of teachers and mentors goes on, but now I have returned to Gotham to fight as one of its protectors, Known as the Black Hawk, alongside my new family…

I, like Jason, have a less rigid moral code, which is probably why we are so attracted to each other, we do things that the rest of the bat family cringe at, and to be honest they're right to. But I'd rather it be me than them, it's not enjoyable, at all…

But back to the point, this is Jason's story after all and from here on it's his… the story about how I almost killed the Red Hood…

* * *

 ** _Hey guys thanks SO MUCH for reading... This is my first fanfic and I hope, you like it so far! Please leave suggestions for me! And Don't stop here... the next chapter is already up! Thanks, Lots of Love_**

 ** _~Kyrgy11_**


	2. Chapter 1: Out of the Light

**Chapter 1: Out of the Light**

\- [location: Unknown, Time/Date: N/A]

The darkness was overwhelming, his head hurt like shit, probably a concussion, but he couldn't figure out why it was so dark even though he was sure his eyes were wide open. Had his helmet malfunctioned? or was there something obscuring his view. Even though it hurt like hell to move, he shifted his head and felt a heavy canvas cloth brush his face. Gahh… his head felt like a building had fallen on it, who had hit him? and what was he doing before this?

 _Great memory loss… on top of being abducted, beaten, and now not being able to remember anything except the beginning of last week's mission._

* * *

 _-_ [location: Gotham, Time/Date: 04:50PM, Feb.14]

 _The streets were full of people, it was valentine's day and Gotham was crawling with couples heading for the Gotham central park where the festivities were about to begin. It's the perfect setting for something to go terribly, wrong. After all this is Gotham, the city that was always in the wrong place at the wrong time... Land of crushed hopes and burning dreams... where even the most innocent thing could be tainted without a second thought... The City of Misfortune._

* * *

\- [location: Unknown, Time/Date: N/A]

A kick to his stomach jolted him out of his stupor, and sent a new wave of pain through his body. He rolled over, realizing that both his hands and feet were bound tightly in such a way that there was no escaping except by sheer force or something sharp. But the second option was still risky because of the fact that his arms were so tightly bound together that one slip of a knife could gash his arms and sever several tendons and the arteries. He curled into fetal position to lessen the pain, and discourage another blow. He shut his currently useless eyes to help lessen the pain in his head.

* * *

 _-_ [location: Gotham, Time/Date: 04:55PM, Feb.14]

" _Hood? … Hood are you still with me? … Robin to the Red Hood! … TODD!"_

 _"What oh sorry Damien… I got lost in thought! What's wrong?"_

 _"Father has requested that I join him on roving patrol, with Tim and Stephanie undercover, Nightwing and Batgirl are going to be on stationed lookout with you… they'll be on comms."_

 _Jason looked off in the distance a concerned look crossing his face as he scanned the crowd of people, spotting Spoiler and Red Robin in civvies, making their way through the crowd of couples, holding hands._

 _"Hey, … I know this is more Grayson's thing, but Kendra will be fine," Damien interrupted jason's thoughts,_ _"it's a five minute statement and then her concert piece and then she'll be up here with you! Don't worry about her Todd, she's got this!"_

 _He smiled as Damien swung off into the distance, "Thanks little bird." He whispered._

* * *

\- [location: Unknown, Time/Date: N/A]

The cloth was ripped off of his face in a very unceremonious manner revealing little more light than what had been under the cloth. There were several people in the room, the only way he could tell was that voices echoed from the far corners. The room was made of stone and had a cave like feel to it, only the stones were meticulously placed, although with the little light coming from torches around the room it was hard to tell. One thing he could see in the dim light was a pair of chains on the wall that seemed to be getting closer the more he looked at them. _Damn how hard was I hit?_ … Before he could finish his thought his arms were cut free and gashed pretty deeply then jerked upward so hard that he forgot the pain in his forearms and head. He could hear the chains lock into place rather than feel them closing on his wrists. Whoever it was had just chained him up was obviously overwhelmingly strong… to have lifted him, 160 pounds of packed muscle in the air like he was nothing, well lets just say even Batman would have trouble with whomever this guy was especially since he was smart enough to cut Jason's arms to deter any hope of Jason counter attacking.

"Who are you?" Jason mumbled, he suddenly found that his mouth was very dry and tasted like dry blood. The creature looked at him, his… its eyes reflecting like those of a cat's. "I'm your worst nightmare…" it said with a growl, but then the worst part came, the creature started laughing maniacally and as it came closer Jason could just barely make out a gas mask and pasty white skin beneath. Then it raised a rusty metal bar above its head and with one last chuckle, it brought it crushing down on his head.

* * *

" _Poor little birdy…. Got your feathers clipped did you? And to think, I never got to have that sort of fun!"_

 _The maniacal voice was almost too much, "Where are you, pasty faced Sonofa bitc-"_

 _"Ah,ah,ah, language; didn't batsy teach you any manners?… kids these days..."_

 _"Where Are You?"_

 _"Weeelll, where are you? Got yourself into this mess didn't you? You can't blame me…. after all… I'm just in your head! The things you dream up boy… why, they'ed be enough to give the Bat's jeevies..." AH HAHAHAHAhahaha_

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for reading, I'll try to post regularly! Hope you Enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Darkness

**Chapter 2: Into the Darkness**

\- [location: Gotham, Central Park ; Time/Date: 05:30PM, Feb.14]

" _Hey, Jason… Are you… hearing this? " ...  
_ _"What do you think Grayson?"_

 _The orchestra and piano were absolutely beautiful; Jason usually didn't listen to this type of music; but over the past few weeks listening to Kendra and the orchestra practicing he became more appreciative of it… especially because She was playing it. As the music continued to ebb and flow, a few of the couples who weren't sitting began to dance. The piece began to fade out and prepare for the next "movement" as they called it. He smiled knowing the crowd would be in for a surprise… the volume of the orchestra exploded in the minor key sending shivers up and down his spine and receiving a gasp of awe from the crowd, if this piece was a movie soundtrack the story would have reached its climax, and it was his favorite part of the entire song. He did another sweep of his section of the perimeter, nothing different or suspicious._

 _"You're one lucky guy Jay… She's really something!"  
He smirked to himself… Yeah I am _**_really_** _lucky... the smirk faded into a frown, as his thoughts darkened..._

* * *

\- [location: Unknown, Time/Date: N/A ]

Jason woke to freezing cold water being poured on his head. He spluttered and looked around quickly blinking drops from his eyes and fighting nausea at each jerk of his head. _Damn it_ He tasted blood and spat so he wouldn't gag. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment wishing the pain would stop. When he opened them again he noticed faint light coming from the ceiling and small slivers in the walls. _Where am I?_ He shivered as a breeze swirled through the room. He looked down and noticed that all of his armor plating had been striped off of his suit and only the tattered kevlar remained. All of his weapons and gear had been removed, even the hidden ones, and his sniper gloves and combat boots were discarded on the floor next to him. He tensed against the cold, they must've removed the temperature equalizer in his suit. His entire body felt weak, and sore, as if he had just run several Ironman Triathlons in a row. He was hungry but moreover thirsty, he knew how to handle hunger, he'd been trained well, but thirst? While he could suppress the pain of being parched, it didn't negate the fact that he needed water to live. How could he get water? Just then a loud grating sound came from up above him… light began streaming into the cavern, illuminating it so much that it began to hurt his unadjusted eyes. Suddenly two or three people dropped down from one of the light sources in the ceiling. There must be holes in the ceiling! The people landed on the floor then quickly turned and removed their cables, jason noticed that they had gas masks on… GAS MASKS! The memory of his last attacker popped back into his head, he strained against his bonds fruitlessly, then gave up and returned his focus to the newcomers. Two crates had come down and were being unchained, four more crates were coming simultaneously through the holes. The men were taking machines and equipment out of the crates and were moving it to the far side of the room using the massive containers as tables. out of the corner of his eye he noticed one of them approaching holding a syringe, he sighed, _no point in fighting while I'm like this_. He relaxed his tensed muscles and let his weight fall on the chains holding him. He felt the prick of the needle and then everything started to fade into blackness.

* * *

" _Remember what I taught you! Block! It won't appear to be getting easier... but trust me your body will do all the work for you. Duck! Your muscles and mind will become living data banks, storing all of your skills and knowledge, Attack! Letting it all become apart of your very nature. Duck and Kick!"  
_

 _"What it the good of remembering if you'll never let me put this into practice, Hiah! If I'm going to be stuck on monitor duty the only thing I'll have to worry about fighting is boredom! Ha-Hiah!"  
_

 _"It isn't about what you need to fight it's about- Uff!"  
_ _"I know Bruce, Huh-Ha! It's about being prepared for everything! Huurr-Aah"_

 _"Jason, you know why you're 'stuck' here! Once you show me that you are in control and not your emotions, then you can return to the patrols!"_

 _"I Heard you the First Ti-_ Ugghh! _"  
_ _" **NO!**...No Jason, You didn't hear what I was really saying. I'm saying I don't want to see anything happen to you... and this…. training… it's what will make the difference between you living or dying out there!... And I-I would never forgive myself, if Anything happened to you! "_

 _… "I know Dad… "_

* * *

 ** _I'm trying to post all of the ones I already have done... I won't be posting this frequently! I am also going to try and incorporate some scenes from others perspectives.. but that is for later times!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Reflection of the Father

**Chapter 3: Reflection of the Father**

\- [location: Gotham, Time/Date: 06:30PM, Feb.14]

" _So?" …_

 _"What?" …_

 _"How was it? Did you like it?" …_

 _"Oh, Yeah, It was beautiful." …_

 _"You're smiling like an idiot, what is it?"_

 _He shifted his rifle, embarrassed that she had caught him… "I don't know, it's just … you did really well during tonight's performance… and you know I don't usually care for this sort of thing… I just- I don't know!" She turned away from him and took up lookout position; he couldn't tell if she was laughing under her mask or not._ Damn why does she have to be so hot when she does that… _He walked over to her and sat next to her, she turned and looked at him the only thing he could see were the outlines of her eyes. He reached one hand behind her head unlocking her mask-like-helmet and lifted it off her head with the other. He smirked at her, she was wearing black makeup to conceal her eyes as well and she had a daring grin on her pretty face, to anyone else it would be almost terrifying, but not to him; never to him. He stared at her for what felt like forever, then he pulled her in and kissed her, hard. Screw the lookout post for two minutes, Tim and Steph were getting to do whatever they wanted and could call it "being undercover"; they aren't the only couple on the team…_

 _Of course the perimeter breach alarm had to go off just then… It always seemed to pick those moments for him!_

* * *

\- [location: Unknown, Time/Date: N/A]

He woke up what was probably hours later as the cavern was dark again, with the occasional flicker of the small torch near him, he realised he was lying on a cot in an iron cella few meters from where the chains were still attached to the wall. Across the room now was an enclosed area with a plastic tarp draped around it. Lamp light glared from inside and glowed upon the rest of the room in an artificial errieness. He counted two shadow figures inside the tent... two guards standing on either end of it... and three more pacing the room. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look... _CLANG... Shit!_ He started, and crouched in a defensive posture as the guard who had hit the cell laughed. He took a deep breath to calm his heart rate... _How did he sneak up on me? I must really be out of it!_ Another guard, stony faced, and stockier, glared at the newcomer, and walked over to Jason's cell. He stopped in front of him, staring at Jason for what seemed a lifetime... then grunted, and threw him a canteen. Jason waited till the man had turned around, then slowly, cautiously climbed off the cot and grabbed the bottle quickly, clutching it tightly and chugging the water, desperate to quench his thirst; _I'm acting like an animal! I know better than to drink this fast..._ He lowered the bottle, disgusted by the thought... _I'm supposed to be better than this!_

"What'cha, think'n 'bout boy? 'Ya Scared?... Should be!" _Haw-Ha-Haw_

"Ju's look at 'im crawl... like a dog."

"Bet 'e wishes 'e wer' a dog... be bet'er off 'ats for sure!" _Hahahahaha_

 _They have accents, So I'm probably not still in gotham... Nanda Parbat?... No, too cold, and they aren't dressed like League assassins... who else? It would be cold enough to be northern Europe, or somewhere in the southern Alps region..._

"I told you to bring him to the league, they are more prepared to deal with the repercussions..."

" 'An I told you no... We wait until the tests can be completed... then you can move 'im where'evr you like!"

"I told you the boy was going to be easy to take down... just don't blame anyone else, when he proves to be more of a problem than you expected... Taking him down is easy, it's keeping him that is a... challenge!"

"I doubt e'll be at much trouble... sides, e's 'alf starv'd ta death... You worry too much!"

Just then two women entered the room... one he recognized instantly... Lady Shiva, league of Assassins master and someone who held a grudge against Kendra, _Figures_... the other wasn't as recognizable... She wore a long floor length crimson cloak, and held a gold rosary, she had crosses stitched along the boarder of her cloak, trimming the bottom of it. _She must be the Madonna, the league's foreign partner, overseeing weapons shipments all over Europe. She was deadly, and almost untouchable, and had escaped the bat family, for the past 2 years... what is she doing here_?

He shifted his legs so that he was sitting on the cot with his back to the wall, head resting on the stones; the chains that had held him captive, dangling above him. He shoved the half empty canteen under the pillow next to him, _Might as well save it for later_ , he had no idea when he would be given any more. He then set about trying to listen more to the conversation, but the two women had gone inside the tarp at the far end of the room! The room was silent except for the occasional murmur, and the whisper of wind howling through the cracks in the walls and ceiling. He looked down at his hands, they were dry, caked with dirt and dried blood; there were a few fresh cuts and abrasions, some that were still bleeding others that had scabbed. He then proceeded to examine the rest of his body; a few minor cuts on his feet and arms; one gash on his right thigh, nothing serious, but still tender; bruising on his shins, forearms, and stomach; and a pretty deep cut on his upper right shoulder near his neck. Why he hadn't felt it was beyond him but he continued to make sure that was the only serious injury. He prodded his sides, chest, and legs, wincing as he touched a few broken ribs. If he could only figure out what they were up to... maybe he could get one of the guards to let it slip...

 _Hisssss "Damn, Motherfu-..."_

 _"Wha's the mat'er boy? Can't take a l'il bruisin?"  
_ _"Done play'n with yourself? Or 's it an invitat'on to beat on you som'more eh?" Hawhawha_

 _"Pshhh! Like hell you could beat me!"_

 _"Wha'd you say?"  
_ _"Li'll brat thinks e's bet'er than us... Think your tough do ya?"  
"I's say how bout we teach this li'll punk som' manners, at'll shut i'm up!"  
"No Need Boys!" WHAMM_

 _A white light flashed in front of him, then changed to pitch black... the world faded from his conscious, and into nothing..._

* * *

 _"b-batman...?" [0:55]_

 _"B-Batman..!" [0:50]_

 _"... uuhhhh" [0:45]_

 _"help me!..." [0:40]_

 _"please, someone..." [0:35]_

 _"Anyone!... HELP!..." [0:30]_

 _"..." [0:25]_

 _"I'm sorry... I didn't listen..." [0:20]_

 _"I promised you- ... But I failed..." [0:17]_

 _"I just... I'm not like you!" [0:14]_

 _"..." [0:11]_

 _"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D PROTECT ME!..." [0:08]_

 _"... (sobb)" [0:05]_

 _"bru-batman...please!..." [0:04]_

 _"Please forgive me..." [0:03]_

 _"Please Dad" [0:02]_

 _"Please-..." [0:01]_

 _[0:00]_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter... keep following so you can read the latest chapters! I'm trying to throw in some more comic references and characters! If you have suggestions... I'd like to hear them! Thanks again!_**


	5. Chapter 4: All Who Love You

**Chapter 4: All Who Love You**

* * *

\- [location: Gotham, Wayne Manor; Time/Date: 10:25PM, Feb.17]

Tim had drawn the small stick... it was his turn to try and rouse the Bat from his unwavering vigil. Bruce had practically locked himself in the cave after the Valentine's Day attack...  
Two of theirs missing, and no sign or clue as to where they had gone... If the roof lookout post hadn't shown signs of a struggle... well, they would have assumed that the two were on a "personal mission" of their own deeming... but they had found blood, bullet fragments, and one of Kendra's many knives; they had heard shots being fired and had seen the dance of what had appeared to be an assassin, and who they guessed was Kendra in her Black Hawk costume... but it was hard to tell... the figure, or figures had moved so quickly they blurred together... as if they were completely in sync.

Their sources had all said the same thing... the league of assassins hadn't set foot in Gotham for months. But something wasn't quite adding up about the situation... and Bruce was determined to make them add up! Tim descended the stairs to the Batcave entrance...

[WAYNETECH ACCESS, BATCAVE- RR14; TIME- 22:30PM; DATE- FEB.17]

"Bruce?"  
He walked silently across the room, passed the Batwing and the central computer monitor to the other end of the room. Down the stairs, passing the batmobile and the multiple bikes that belonged to the various family members, through the armory hall, and entering the Computer vault where Bruce sat; cowl discarded on the floor next to him, staring at multiple giant plasma screens; each holding different pieces of data. Being almost the smartest in the family, and the best detective, well, only after Bruce; Tim knew in an instant just how bad things were... half of the data in front of him was jumbled and unrelated, a "grasp at straws" if you will... Bruce needed rest, His brain couldn't function like this, with only half the power it normally had...

"Bruce?"

 _(sigh)  
_ "What is it Tim?"  
"You've been down here for over 68 hours straight! Com'on, Alfred has dinner ready. You need to-"  
"I _Need_ to find where they took him!"

"Look bruce, we all want to find Jason... and Kendra, trust me we're all just as worried... but this, isn't going to find him... them, any faster-"  
"YOU DON'T GET IT!"

The chair bruce was sitting in slamed against the far wall as he stood violently, his massive figure becoming intimidatingly huge; The cave began to reverberate with the screams and flapping of started bats, and a shadow seemed to fall upon the room... as if Bruce was really becoming a monster of the night. And for the first time in years, Tim was terrified... by the Batman. He shrunk back in fear, almost tripping as he edged backwards towards the far wall. Bruce looming closer until he was standing over Tim... a deadly look on his face, but filled with rage and fear...

"I CAN"T! I can't give up! Not now, not ever!... "  
His voice softened... trembling with an effort not to completely break down. He slumped onto the floor looking at his hands; head bowed.  
"I've let them down, again... both of them... I can't-..."

Tim straightened up walking over to the hunched man, he kneeled in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"You're a mess... Bru- Dad... they forgave you, us... This isn't your fault! And we will find them! I promise! But you need Sleep, you need food, and a shower! And until you do that you won't get any closer to finding them... I guarantee it!"

Bruce looked up, a tear finding it's way down his cheek. He reached forward and pulled Tim into a tight hug... both of them savoring the moment, as father and son. These times didn't come often, and when they did... they were cherished!

"You're right... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"No need to apologize dad... any of us would have done the same in your situation! Now com'on dinner's getting cold!"

With that, he helped the older man up partly carrying him through the cave and into the house.

"Thank you Tim!... Thank you..."

* * *

\- [location: Unknown, Time/Date: N/A]

The world faded in and out of focus... Sounds and faces coming in and out of view... like the ebb and flow of the tide, in to shore then back out to sea... Snippets of conversation reached his ears, but he was too... tired, to understand their meaning...  
"He's waking up ... put him ... under ... need to ..."  
"... Not responding ... try ... higher dosage ... before ... results ..."

Nothing,... vast, black, emptiness... like death but much friendlier, like being inside one's own mind... conscious and unconscious simultaneously...

 _..._

 _"Wellllll... hello there, back for more? Did you miss me?"_

 _The drawling, mocking, voice seemed to hover on the edge of his perception... and suddenly out of the vast blackness, came a came a shadowy figure; tall, lean, and awkward gaited... With the sickest, widest grin the only thing visible, on his pasty face... as he came closer... he pulled a crowbar from the black shadows... the grin growing even wider...  
"Shall we play a game, boy, while you seem to be stuck here... in the confines of your own mind...HAHAHAHA... and that's the best part... they all think that they got rid of me, that I'm gone forever! But we both know the truth... **You** will NEVER be rid of me... no matter how many years pass, or how many times you dish out your so called 'justice', not matter how many times you forgive Bat-daddy dearest... You'll never REALLY be rid of me... YOU and ME kid... same as ever!" Hehehehehe_

 _AHhahahahahahaha_

* * *

[Location: Nanda Parbat (League safe haven), unknown; Time: 2:47 AM, Feb. 18 ]

 _"^We should have killed her when we had the chance! If she wakes up now we might as well all fall on our swords already^!"  
"^Did I ask for your advice?^"...  
"^... No my lady...^"  
"^Then get back in line!^... Insolent Fool!... I should have you beheaded!_ _"  
"^Please Mistress! Have mercy! I didn't mean-^"  
"I want no excuses... put her in a cell, no food or water!"  
"^Of course lady Shiva^... as you command!"_

 _"I know you can hear and understand me Kiara'lan al Korro... How does it feel to be beneath me now? You took what was rightfully mine, and stepped on me like a DOG! The Demon's heir was to be mine to train, and you-... (sigh)... Just remember, oh mighty Lady Black Hawk, who it was the defeated you!... And know this!  
I will break you, heart, soul, mind, and body... And I won't stop until you are BEGGING for mercy!"_

 _..._

 _"J-jason...  
... n-no "_

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I liked playing with the different perspectives. Please follow the story so you can continue reading! ^ this indicates speaking in a foreign language..._**


	6. Chapter 5: Darkest Before Dawn

**Chapter 5: Darkest Before Dawn**

\- [location: Unknown, Time/Date:N/A (several days later)]

Jason woke up, again in his cell, but feeling stronger. Or at least not as hungry and fatigued, but still, it made a world of difference. His senses were working more properly, and therefore, he could spend more of his energy focusing on figuring out where the hell he was. Detective work was never his strongest suit, but it didn't mean he couldn't do it. Jason knew facts, and common knowledge and logic had gotten him out of one or more sticky situation, but he was no Tim; or Bruce for that matter. The walls of the vault were made out of a sandstone, but it was a unique sandstone, not the typical tan that was found almost anywhere in the world. He remembered reading about it in a book one time, or it was some random fact that Tim had let fly... what was it? Hell he knew this... _Wait..._ that was it, Guber Hell, the unique blue grey sandstone that was inconsistent in particle size; great for building, commonly used in old castle construction in Switzerland. So he was somewhere in Switzerland... well that explained the cold temperatures. The only question now was how many days had he been there? At least two, traveling from the USA to Europe took time... unless you were in a private jet... Ok so his detective skills were lacking, but what he lacked in brains he made up for doubly in brawn. Now he needed an escape plan... The bars of the cell were a Steel and Iron alloy, reinforced with Titanium fiber cross-weaves... He knew metals, and he knew just by looking at the bars, that someone did NOT want him escaping. All his gear was piled in a corner of the room, and right now... that was exactly how his hopes of escape felt. _Ok Todd, Think! What would Shiva want with you?_ He looked down at his torso and legs, which were crossed on his cot in front of him... _Damn! Whatever they did to me they must've used a LOT of sedatives and morphine_... His chest and legs has fresh sets of scars and stitches. He hadn't even noticed them or the bloody bandages on the floor, he had been so focused on figuring out where he was... he reached around to his back, he had a hunch about what they had been doing to him, he traced the line of stitches from the base of his back to the base of his skull... interesting, and very disturbing... but now he knew why they were suddenly feeding him again... _couldn't have you patient dying on you hmm?_ Well if they were going to continue experimenting he might as well keep up his strength... he was not one to waste a chance to beat skulls together and break bones or spill a little blood... Speaking of bashing skulls... 'Big' and 'Ugly' had just returned from their break and were now watching him and laughing... _Well at least I know who will be the first brains to beat in._.. He sat back against the wall and stared at them, silent...

"Oi' e's lookin' at us... Quit it!"

"..."

"Just ignore 'im... as long as e's being quiet... I ain't got a problem with it."  
"I still don't like it... c'mmon boy... you got a problem with me?"

"..." Jason flipped up his middle finger and smirked, but remained silent.

"Damn you! Ya lit'll peice o' Shit! I'll show you some manners!"

With that the guard ran over and opened the cell door... and ran in with his gun Stupidly at his side, fists raised... Jason smirked as the other guard began to yell at his dumber compatriot... with a single move Jason jumped up grabbing the bars above him and kicking down, hard. The large guard barely had time to look up and realize what was happening, before Jason's wrathful kick connected with his head, sending the large man crashing to the floor, a crack as his head made contact with the cot and then the stone. Fluidly, Jason swung himself out of the cage and onto the other guard, who was frozen in place; pure terror plastering his face. Jason had only ever seen this look on the victims of the Batman, and was elated that he could also cause that level of terror. He landed a hard kick on the man's abdomen, and followed with the other leg swinging around and connecting with his face, sending the man flying into a nearby support column... He landed on his feet and ran over to the pile of gear grabbing his kevlar suit and quickly pulling that, his boots and gloves on, before picking up the two AK-47's the guard had been holding. He couldn't find his helmet, but it didn't matter. The guard in the cell was dead... he was pretty sure of that, but the other one was just unconscious, so he walked over to him and checked his pulse, _oh well_. _.. guess it is better that he isn't dead._.. one death was enough. But still, he couldn't have loose ends hanging around, but he also needed to hurry... He knelt down next to the guard after swinging one of the guns over his shoulder. Lifting his free right hand up to his mouth, he began whispering a mantra he had learned from Druca, that would cause memory loss, he then lowered his hand to lightly tap the guard's temple a faint blue light crossed the guard's eyes then vanished. Jason smirked, but heard more guards coming, _probably a roving patrol_. He stood up and quickly ran for the opposite corridor, and just as the guards came into sight, he slipped into the shadows, his eyes faintly glowing like those of an animal... but just as the guards looked in his direction, he vanished.

* * *

\- [location: Gotham, Wayne Manor; Time/Date: 06:00AM, Feb. 18]

Alfred, the one member of the family who had seen it all. Every side of the story, from every point of view. The one person they all trusted. The one person who they all knew would never turn them away or judge them for their past actions or mistakes. The father figure they all needed, and the one and only person who had carried all of their burdens at one point in time or another. And probably the most scarred member of the family... maybe not physically, but emotionally. He had buried more of the family than he wanted to count... and while most, if not all, had managed to not remain dead... it still took it's toll. Kendra, Jason, Damien, Richard, Bruce... more than once; but although they had all returned to him... he could never have that burden lifted, and again that weight laid on his mind as he watched Bruce and Tim work.

Dick was helping Barbara in the Computer Vault, while Bruce and Tim were working on the Central Computer, relaying data to each other. And while Damien was of course a trained and skilled detective, his skills in No way matched any of theirs... yet. But Alfred could tell that he was upset, the pacing, the aggravated gestures, intense training sessions trying to vent his frustration... He was very much like his father when he couldn't solve a case... but Damien was, different. He was working hard to not show any emotion... something Bruce did not hide as much. Finally after about an hour of venting his anger, Damien bee-lined towards the butler. Alfred smiled knowingly, as the small boy decked in Red, Yellow, and Green fumed towards him.

"Alfred... I feel... Useless, I need someone to hit!"  
"Now, now Damien... have you tried helping your father and brothers with their work?"  
"... I... No...they have it handled... they don't need my help."

The boy seemed to shrink in front of him and his dejectedness got the better of him, his eyes fell to the floor, and the butler knelt down infront of him, lifting his chin so that he could see his face. A single tear found its way down the boy's cheek as he strained hard to keep his emotions in check... _Such a tough exterior, for one so young, Why must he carry this weight?_ Alfred pulled Damien into a protective hug, as the boy truly broke down. _I wonder if this is how he would have reacted had he had still been alive when master Richard..._ He pulled Damien tighter, trying to protect him from some unknown darkness.

"Come now Damien... I'm sure that your father and brothers are doing all they can; and Master Todd and Miss Hunters will be back soon. They are both very capable of taking care of themselves!"  
"I... I know. It's just... I miss them, and I'm afraid for them... I don't want anyone else... dying."

Alfred's heart broke at Damien's last words, but he forced his own emotions down and stood, taking the boy's hand in his own...

"Come, it is nearly time for lunch, do you wish to help me in the kitchen?"  
"Just because I have nothing to do does not require you to come up with meager jobs for me!"  
"I wouldn't presume to do so... but as you always claim to have mastered every skill possible, I can still think of one that you have not; and that would be Cooking!"  
"Is that a challenge, Pennyworth?"

A smirk resumed its usual place on the young boy's small features. And Alfred was put at ease once again.

"I couldn't possibly tell you... but if you accept I could easily find you a fitting teacher, without having to look very far."  
"You'll do Pennyworth, no need to abduct a master, as it isn't a fine art!"

And with that the boy ran up the stairs, disappearing quickly. The butler following at a slower, more dignified pace.

"Some would argue otherwise young Damien."

He turned at the base of the stairway to look one last time around the cave. The tension in the cave and determined looks of the two men at the computer left the older man sighing... _What has become of us?_ And with one last saddened gaze at the cave, he turned to slowly ascend the stairs to the Manor.

* * *

\- [location: Nanda Parbat, (Official location: Unknown); Time/Date: 06:00PM, Feb. 19]

"Master"  
"Lady Shiva, I presume you are here to inform me of something? And I sense I will not like what I hear!"  
"I have captured and imprisoned your treacherous former second hand, Lady Kiara Al'Korro."

"... And how did you manage to do such a thing?"  
"During our attack on the Gotham Valentine's Day celebrations... I also managed to captured her partner, The Red Hood."

"And you expected my approval?"

"But master, I have brought the traitor to justice! She will suffer at the hands of the League of Assassins, this will show both our enemies and those who serve that you and the League are not to be crossed, and that traitors will not be tolerated! I-"

"I have heard enough Shiva! You cannot simply take two members of their family and expect to walk away unscathed! The vengeance of the Bat, rests upon you now. When they realise it is you who took them, and they will, you will suffer the consequences of your actions! I do consider Kiara Al'Korro a betrayer of my trust, but the Black Hawk's vengeance is a force to be reckoned with! You now find yourself trapped between two very powerful and very dangerous forces... the wrath of the Batman and his followers, and the vengeance of the Black Hawk. Should she get free, or should you hurt those she cares for... I would not expect to live much longer, her wrath is... well... you should know, first hand... I would hope you meet the Bat and his Birds before She escapes, if I were you!"

"But Master! I... We-"  
"NO Shiva! I will not become involved in this! I have more important plans, and your personal vendetta will NOT interrupt nor impede those plans! And if you do, if your personal revenge hinders me... you will have a third party to worry about! Now leave!"

(As she storms out of the grand room, she whispers to herself)  
"Fine! If you will not help me, then I can figure out a way to make all of them suffer! If it is wrath that I should fear, then I will give them a wrath that they should come to fear!"  
"^Warriors! TO ME!^"

* * *

 **Hey again! Sorry this chapter took so long! Winter break means lots to do! But I'll be posting more regularly now! Thanks for staying with me! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
